


And then, she remembered.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Alice and Robyn [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice's thoughts, Curious Archer - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s07e04 Beauty, Established Relationship, Established Robin daughter of Zelena/Alice | Tillie, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Introspection, Memories, Memory Loss, Rare Pairings, Remember, Season/Series 07, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x04] : “And then, before everything vanished, she remembered. She remembered her. She remembered nothing but her.” Drabble. Speculations about Alice's story. Established Robin/Alice. Part 2 : Alice remembers about her father.





	1. And then she remembered.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Et alors, elle se souvint.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675783) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Author's note : I ship Robin (Zelena' daughter) and Alice since Beauty. I don't know why, I wanted to ship them even before it was announced that Robin would be there. So, it's just a short drabbles about them, and this is just speculations. Centered on Alice's thoughts, before she forgets everything.

She did as he asked her to, but it didn't work. She shot him, and he fell, and she can't help, but think that now, it will.

 

There is blood now, on the ground, so much blood. But she is not afraid of it, because he won't die. Not now, not this day.

 

What scares her the most is what happens next. What must happen. She is still her, a little her, even if she barely knows her real name.

 

It's Alice. It must be Alice, right ?

 

The pills still have no effects on her, but it won't last, not forever, so she tries. She tries as possible as she can, to remember, and again, not to forget. But it's hard to fight against it, against the medicine.

 

But then, she does it.

 

And then, she remembered.

 

And then, before everything vanished, she remembered. She remembered her. Her smile, her hair, her eyes. She remembered nothing but her.

 

Robin.

 

Her dear Robin.

 

Remembering hurts, and she wants to cry, but the thing she wants the most now, is to remember.

 

She sees her, as if she was there, _real_ , and for a time, she remembers, she imagines her, and she still fights.

 

But then, it stops, and she doesn't see her any more, and all her memories are gone.

 

And she is just Tillie again.


	2. And there was him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens during 7x04, but is inspired by what happens in 7x07.

She was in the car, next to Weaver (no, not him, his name was Rumplestiltskin) and she was remembering, little by little.

 

Other memories crossed Alice's mind at that moment.

 

Someone else was there, the face of someone she forgot.

 

Hook.

 

Her father.

 

As the memory hit her, she had a sad smile.

 

She was moved, kind of lost too, but this time, she felt she was herself again.

 

She saw the tower, the Enchanted Forest, and Wonderland.

 

She remembered her past life, remembered the terrible witch who cursed her and her dad, and she remembered her hatred.

 

She felt the pain again, but realized too that here, as there was no magic, she wouldn't be separated from her dad.

 

There was joy too now, and she took a deep breath.

 

She looked at Weaver. He didn't understand, in fact, he just _couldn't_.

 

That was why she had to make him remember, to wake  up  him.

 

So they would try to  find a way to break the curse, _all_ the curses, even the one that hit her.

 

She wanted to tell him, tell Weaver that he didn't have to worry about her, that she was fine.

 

That she just wanted to be with her father ( _and Robyn too, but she still didn't remember her_ .)

 

That she wasn't crazy, just hurt by what she lived, hurt by this loneliness she had to support for so many years.

 

She was happy, because she had the feeling that things could be better now, that they were doing progress es .

 

So, as she ate her pills against her own will, she almost screamed.

 

She looked at the other man she saw as a father, a light of sadness in the eyes, that he didn't see, paying attention to the road.

 

She knew she would forget, so she fought.

 

She tried to flee, to run from the car, and to remember, to remember who she was, and not forget this.

 

That there was him too.


End file.
